Entre Leones y serpientes
by kane-noona
Summary: romance y leve angustia. Antes del epílogo 7mo libro. Harry volverá a Hogwarts una vez mas para superar una prueba diferente, esta vez con un 'compañero' inesperado. "Debes dejar de ser una sombra Harry, es hora de que seas tu mismo". Adv: slash, humor y drama (lo advierto porque soy del asco con ambos temas). Drarry.


*** Título**: Entre Leones y Serpientes.

* **Resumen**: romance y leve angustia. Antes del epílogo 7mo libro. Harry volverá a Hogwarts una vez mas para superar una prueba diferente, esta vez con un 'compañero' inesperado. "Debes dejar de ser una sombra Harry, es hora de que seas tu mismo". Adv: slash, humor y drama (lo advierto porque soy del asco con ambos temas). Drarry.

* **Autor**: MaI&KANe producciones (_mi prima y yo_)

* **Fandom:** Harry Potter.

* **Serie**: primera parte del universo imaginario "_**Animalitos de temer**_" de HP.

* **Pairing**: Drarry principalmente.

* **Rating**: M. *q* [_MaI: soy nuevita en este tema (KANe: __**se refiere a escribir 'lemon'**_)]

* **Categorías**: romance, leve angustia, un poquito de fluff.

* **Advertencia**: drama y humor (_**lo advierto porque soy del asco en ambas cosas y MaI no es mejor**__ [MaI: ajah! *asiente con fervor*])_

* **Disclaimer**: universo de Harry Potter y todos los magos que aqui aparecen son propiedad de JK Rowling; nosotras crearemos los nuestros mas adelante, sin animo de lucro - que dudo alguien pagaría por leer esto - y porque el verdadero Epílogo del 7mo libro no gusta nadita, naa.

* Número de palabras: ni... idea. 1866. Ok

—

**Notas:**

**Porque no puedo comenzar un fic descentemente sin mis notitas ahora y al final *_* [MaI= **_Noona tiene un trauma con las notas, jajajah_**] *cof-cof* Como verán, esto pertenece a una serie de fics del mismo universo y que empezaré como Dios manda, con la primera parte. [**_MaI= porque aprendió con la saga de Naruto que está haciendo que se confunde con la cronología, al hacer primero la tercera parte, la segunda y una cuarta... etc.]_** La cosa es que para que sepan "**_**animalitos de temer**_**" es una trilogía, asi que... tengo para rato. Mención especial, gracias a MaI por seguirme en este pozo sin fondo llamado "fics", [**_MaI= aww... que linda; espera... pozo sin fondo?o_O_**] ahora si, el fic:**

—

_**Entre Leones y Serpientes**_

…

_.._

_._

_Prólogo:_

Había tomado mas de lo necesario - poco mas de un año en realidad - pero a base de mucha magia y esfuerzos de todos, se pudo.

Aunque los adultos constantemente les decían que tenían un merecido descanso ellos preferían ayudar con lo que fuese; por eso, se podía ver a Ron recorriendo los pasillos y las entradas ocultas, a Hermione arreglar puentes y senderos y a Harry perderse en el bosque prohibido, ayudando a quien lo necesitase. Haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

Unos días después de finalizada la reconstrucción del castillo los tres amigos volvieron a casa... corrección, la castaña volvió a la casa de sus padres, sola y les deshizo el hechizo... estuvo perdida al menos tres días, tres días en los que Harry y Ron no supieron nada de ella.

Ambos amigos estaban en la madriguera, aunque mas fuera de ella que otra cosa, Ron estaba preocupado por su novia pero gustaba pasar tiempo con George, después de todo, aun no se reponía de la falta de su otra mitad.

Por otro lado, Harry... Harry pensaba demasiadas cosas para seguirle el hilo a tales pensamientos por lo que estaba mucho acompañado de Giny, su... novia... ella siempre encontraba la forma de alejarlo de aquellos pensamientos; también le ayudaba a dejar pasar el dolor de la perdida de su hermano Freddy.

El jugar quidditch o lanzarse hechizos les divertía... parecía que fuesen un par de hermanos mas que... la pareja que debían ser... y los besos; los besos iban decayendo de a poco, ya no eran duraderos, lentos y adictivos, solo eran besos cortos y amigables; asi como las caricias y los mimos. A nadie pareció importarle realmente, "_son jóvenes_" pensaban...

Hermi llegó a la madriguera después de esos tres días, llevaba una pequeña cartera que seguramente escondía muchas cosas. Cuando Ron le vio, salió a recibirla sin importarle que solo usase una pijama corta, El necesitaba abrazarla y saber que todo estaba bien. Ella correspondió.

Harry bajó poco después; ella les habló de lo que sucedió con sus padres y de como se sentía independizada de ellos.

Al inicio se habían opuesto a que ella dejara de vivir ahí, sobre todo por aquellos momentos perdidos; aunque para ellos fue como si no hubiesen pasado los años. Hermi creía que era hora de avanzar. Ron estuvo de acuerdo así como Harry o al menos eso repetía en su mente.

'**::...Entre Leones y Serpiente...::'**

A Harry no le gustaba aquel lugar aunque mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz de saber que tenia algo a lo que podía llamar suyo, aunque eso fuese la herencia de su padrino... Grimmauld Place era su hogar.. aunque le fuese doloroso recordar todo lo que ahí sucedió.

En un acuerdo mudo, lis tres jóvenes tomaron diferentes cuartos y se instalaron en ellos; Ron no estaba muy seguro sobre su futuro. Después de una guerra así; en la que ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios - pero había aprendido mucho sobre la magia - dudaba de la decisión a tomar. Hermione parecía segura de todo, aunque por dentro temblase como un flan al sentir el nuevo peso que sus hombros cargaban. Pero tal vez, Harry era quien peor se sentía, no salía de su _'área segura'_; la prensa y otros medios eran esquivados por el moreno como si fuese una _snitch_ en medio del campo. Todos lo querían pero El no quería nada... mucho menos, verse como el héroe del mundo mágico.

'**::...Entre Leones y Serpiente...::'**

Cuando les llegó la noticia de que finalmente se abriría Hogwarts a los jóvenes magos; estuvieron alegres de saber que todo volvía a la _'normalidad'_. Hermione tuvo una idea _'brillante'_. Ella nunca fue de las que dejase sus estudios incompletos, y Hogwarts no seria la excepción, había visto la indecisión y contrariedad en los azulados ojos de su pareja y creía que un último año como _'alumno regular'_ del colegio mágico le ayudaría a replantearse su situación. Y si ellos dos iban, Harry, no tendría opción, El era quien mas le preocupaba, le dijo un día a Giny, la pelirroja coincidió con ella. Harry debía vivir su vida pero sin ser la sombra de un héroe o 'del niño que vivió y venció', Harry debía ser Harry Potter, solo eso.

Cuando faltaba una semana, las lechuzas llegaron a la casa que habitaban con invitaciones para asistir a Hogwarts, la castaña vio la solución

—esto es excelente!— soltó luego de sentarse a comer junto a sus amigos.

Les gustaba comer en la cocina, en esa pequeña mesa; les parecía hogareño. Harry que estaba frente a ella negó de inmediato.

—no cuentes conmigo, Hermione.

—no empieces, Harry— le miró con reproche, su amigo cada vez estaba mas apático a cualquier cosa fuera de casa. —iremos a Hogwarts,— miró a Harry —los tres. Pero como alumnos de último año.

—QUE?!— dijeron ambos amigos al unísono —Hermi, estas bromeando?— dijo Ron incrédulo

—yo hago bromas?— y le miró tranquila. Ron tuvo que aceptar que si bien Hermi era alegre no hacia bromas, negó levemente. —Ron— se giró para verle de frente y tomó sus manos —no soy de las que deja las cosas a medías— sonrió —y menos los estudios. Temo avanzar y ver que lo hago sola, voltear y verte...— negó ligeramente, no solo por Ron temía —verlos mirarse a la cara sin saber que hacer... me preocupas— le sonrió —y también tu, Ha...

Pero este ya no estaba en su puesto..

—preciosa— murmuró Weasley —yo iba a trabajar en la tienda con mi hermano.

La muchacha no dejó de sonreírle; ladeó levemente la cabeza y abrió un poco la boca. Ron estaba perdido. Esa expresión la ponía cada vez que le desbarataba las ideas a su pareja.

'**::...Entre Leones y Serpiente...::'**

Con un ligero movimiento de su varita varios muebles empequeñecieron, los cogió y guardó en una bolsita de tela, la colgó en una percha fuera de aquella habitación. Un movimiento mas y las cortinas y demás cosas desaparecieron. Sonrió levemente, cada vez era mejor con los hechizos no verbales. Cogió la brocha y como un simple _muggle_ se dispuso a pintar las paredes. Había llegado a aquel dibujo ronco donde su padrino había sido borrado, debía taparlo; probablemente, si El hubiese estado ahí, también lo hubiese hecho.

—aun haciendo cosas _muggles_?— la voz de la pelirroja le alegró, pero al verle se dio cuenta de algo

—esa carta

—invitación a Hogwarts,— se acercó a El, dándole un beso, solo fue un roce, pero era su saludo —ya hablé con Mcgonagall, no tiene problemas en aceptarnos.

—tu también?— dijo y dejó la brocha junto a la pintura... del árbol solo quedaban las ramas mas alejadas, en donde la línea Black se perdía con las tres hermanas.

—los brujos vivimos muchos años, Harry, no puedes esconderte por siempre

—no me escondo— le miró a los ojos, pero no importaba lo que dijese, veía la turbación en ellos.

—y que haces si no esconderte?— le dijo con el ceño fruncido —odias este sitio pero no sales de este lugar, y si lo haces es solo para ir a casa; alejas a cualquiera que no sea Hermione, Ron o yo. Te han llegado propuestas para jugar _quidditch_ y las has rechazado— se acercó a El y le tomó las mejillas con sus manos —te han pedido participar como auror y dices "_no_"; incluso Minerva cree que serias buen maestro... y tu solo te encoges de hombros— el rostro de la muchacha estaba triste, pero por ver que al ojiverde se le asomaban las lágrimas —Harry, eres lo mas importante para mi. Por favor, no te hagas mas daño, hay que dejar los fantasmas descansar, tienes que dejar la sombra de lo que se supone deberías ser y empezar a ser quien eres...

—y... quien soy...?!

—Harry Potter— sonrió —y por este período, alumno de 7mo año de Hogwarts; colegio de magia y hechicería.

—esta bien...— murmuró quedo, aun poco convencido pero le sonrió levemente, volver al colegio podía servir de algo.

'**::...Entre Leones y Serpiente...::'**

Ya dudaba de la idea de volver a Hogwarts, las mujeres parecían estar en el cielo, mientras Ron y El cargaban con todo.

La ex-profesora había estado encantada - aunque suene increíble - de tener a sus ex-leones bajo su tutela nuevamente, les había dado la lista y anotado en todas las clases que debieron haber tomado los años antes. Por eso, Giny y Hermi iban de una vitrina a otra buscando sus materiales, incluido la nueva varita para Harry. Pues la anterior había sido devuelta al verdadero dueño - y del tema no se hable mas -.

A veces creía que le daría una crisis de pánico al ver tanta gente arremolinada a su lado pero a los pocos minutos se le pasaba al beber un poco de su _multijugos_; seguía teniendo mal sabor pero al menos se paseaba en calma gracias a aquel disfraz.

'**::...Entre Leones y Serpiente...::'**

El día finalmente había llegado; y ellos se habían subido al expreso como cualquier otro alumno, los murmullos y demás no se hicieron esperar, "_el grandioso Harry Potter estaba en el tren!"_ Decían pero los jóvenes, por mas que le buscaron no encontraron al Leon o alguno de sus amigos.

Harry los veía pasar de un lado a otro pero gracias al hechizo que Ron había puesto - Hermione estaba complacida con los avances de su pareja - desde la ventana solo se podía ver a unos muchacho cualquiera en el vagón.

Al inicio estuvieron ansiosos de ser descubiertos, luego de unos minutos se habían relajado, hasta que...

—sabia que estaban aquí!— una voz levemente gruesa se escuchó en la entrada y se inmediato los 4 jóvenes se alarmaron pero, al ver la sonrisa brillante del escoses ellos sonrieron también

—Seamus!?— dijeron al unísono.

El joven entró no sin antes hacer señas a alguien de fuera; poco después no solo Finnigan les saludaba, Thomas y Lombotton también entraron y cerraron el lugar.

—la magia de Ron se siente en toda la estancia— bromeó Dean. El morocho se había vuelto experto en diferenciar las esencias mágicas, sobre todo las de los Weasley.

Los jóvenes no cabían de sorpresa al saber que los tres varones también cursarían su séptimo año.

—después de todo, nuestro anterior séptimo año fue muy movido— y Neville se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado. Por supuesto que aquel año había sido movidito, de por si las clases eran 'complicadas', a mitad del año estas se detuvieron para ellos; esconderse y sobrevivir; al menos para Dean y Neville porque Seamus tuvo que desaparecer por ser mestizo... pero era historia pasada.

—íbamos a dar el examen para graduarnos; pero escuchamos que el trío dorado volvería a Hogwarts y...

—no pudimos evitar querer pasar un último año con ustedes— terminó Dean, aunque en realidad el morocho veía a Giny, esta le sonreía levemente. Nadie pareció notarlo y si alguien lo hizo, no le importó.

Así los 7 gryffindor viajaron en el expreso de Hogwarts para iniciar lo que esperaban fuese un real último año de colegio.

Continuara…

—

**Notitas: and... this it's! [MaI: **_**a noona le gusta hablar en ingles, pero no entiendo o.**_**o] el prólogo de "eLyS" [Mai**_**: entre Leones y Serpientes**_**], que es la primera parte de la saga "****Animalitos de temer****".**

**Son 6 capítulos contando este prólogo y el epílogo. No se si los capítulos serán muy largos [MaI:** _aun no corrijo los otros_]** pero espero subirlos cada 10 días.**

**KANe off!**

**[MaI**_**: xau!]**_


End file.
